


The Two Towers

by MedusaSterling



Series: The Warrior Princess [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon Compliant, F/M, Tenth Walker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedusaSterling/pseuds/MedusaSterling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auriel's story goes on. For now...</p><p>After the Fellowship broke, Auriel and her companions are now hunting the Uruk-hai that abducted Merry and Pippin. Coming to Rohan will confront them with more and less pleasant revelations...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rohan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of riders that make bad jokes

Aragorn was listening to the marching of the Uruk-hai. “Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent. Hurry!” he told us. Legolas helped me up some rocks as I found my wound started troubling me. I caught myself clutching my injured stomach from time to time. But still I went on. We had to catch up with the Orcs and rescue Merry and Pippin; there would be time to tend my injury afterwards. How foolish I could be. “Come on, Gimli” Legolas called out to the dwarf when Boromir to had caught up with us. And on we went. “Three days and nights pursuit. No food. No rest.” Gimli complained. “And no sign of our quarry but what bare rocks can tell.” Boromir laughed a little at that but soon had to use all his breath for running. We were following a rocky trail when Aragorn found the clasp of one of the elves’ capes. “Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall.” He murmured. “Then they may still be alive” Legolas concluded. Reading the tracks Aragorn told us: “Less than a day ahead of us. Come.” I gathered my strength to keep up with the Ranger and the elf. “Come, Gimli, Boromir!” Legolas called out to our two other companions, “We’re gaining up on them!” Gimli still found the breath to complain which I found remarkably. Soon we had the rocky mountain path behind us and in front of us a great hilly and partially rocky plain spread. “Rohan” Aragorn announced, “Home of the Horse-Lords. There’s something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. And sets his will against us.” We made our way down to the great plain. “Legolas! What do your Elf-eyes see?” He asked the blond who had a small lead on us. “The Uruks turn northwest. They are taking the Hobbits to Isengard.” “Saruman.” Aragorn cursed.

“A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night.” Legolas said watching the dawn. “And more will be spilled” I added, feeling it deep in my heart. We heard the neighing of horses and hid. Only moments later a band of riders came. When Aragorn recognized their banner, we revealed ourselves. “Riders of Rohan” the Ranger called out, “what news from the Mark?” making the band turn around and encircle us. I put on my cape’s hood. “What business do two Elves, two Men and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark?” One of the riders, most likely the leader asked. “Speak quickly!” Either he had a very bad day already or was not very patient. Most likely, I assumed, both. Stubborn as always Gimli said: “Give me your name, horse-master, and I shall give you mine.” Aragorn shot him an annoyed glance saying ‘Was this really necessary?’ I had the same thought. They outnumbered us at least five to one and we were tiered and they on horseback! The leader dismounted his horse and slowly approached Gimli who was restrained by Aragorn. “I would cut off your head, Dwarf” he said threatening, if it stood but a little higher above the ground.” In the blink of an eye Legolas had an arrow on the bowstring. ”You would die before your stroke fell” he retorted, aiming on the horse-master, which caused all riders around us to aim at us with their spears.

Aragorn stayed surprisingly calm, lowering Legolas bow arm. Then he spoke to the riders that now had lowered their weapons too. “I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin, Boromir of Gondor and Legolas of the Woodland Realm.” He introduced us leaving me out and skillfully avoiding revealing Legolas status as an elven prince. “And who is the girl?” the leader asked suspicious. He had good eyes if he identified me as a girl. Finally I lowered my hood. “I am Auriel, daughter of Arwen.” Now Aragorn spoke again. “We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king.” “Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe.” The horse-master revealed, taking of his helmet. “Not even his own kin.” I finally knew his name. He was Éomer, nephew of the king. “Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say as an old man hooded and cloaked.” I had met Saruman once when I had snooped around and that didn’t sound like him at all. He was way too proud for something like that. It sounded more like someone else I knew, but that was impossible! “And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets.”

“We are no spies” Aragorn said slightly offended. “We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive.” “If that was true, then why did the girl introduce herself with her mother’s name only?” I laughed bitterly. “Because I do not know my father, nor do I care who he is. I never met him and that is probably good… for him.” This answer seemed to surprise Éomer. “The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night.” He revealed. Soon we also knew that there had been no hobbits and if, they would be dead. And finally Éomer showed emotions. He called for three horses. “May these horses bear you to better fortune then their former masters.” He said, handing Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir the reins of them. “Farewell. Look for your friends” Éomer said, once he had mounted his horse, “but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken this land.” His man he told: “We ride north!” Then the riders left.

In the end I sat behind Aragorn and Gimli behind Legolas, while Boromir was alone on his horse. And so we rode to the burning corpses. Surprisingly we found – or better, Aragorn found – the tracks of the hobbits, showing that they had been able to flee. Following the tracks led us to… “The Fangorn Forest”, Aragorn exhaled. “Fangorn. What madness drove them in there?” Gimli asked himself. Madness or not, we followed them. And I didn’t process what it meant that I didn’t feel my old Moria-wound anymore.


	2. The White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of an old friend

In the forest we could not follow their tracks so easily and it almost seemed as if the forest himself, ancient and full of memories and anger as it was, tried to lead us wrong ways. “ _Aragorn, something’s out there_ ” Legolas told the Ranger. I looked around. A strange calmness had taken a hold on me since we had entered. As if the forest knew I was no threat. Or maybe the forest had only noticed my wound. “ _What do you see?_ ” Aragorn asked. “The White wizard approaches.” The elf replied. I swallowed. We could right now do nothing against Saruman. “Do not let him speak.” Aragorn advised, “He will put a spell on us.” He grabbed the hilt of his sword, so did Boromir, while I took my chain, Gimli steadied his grip on his ax and Legolas readied his bow. “We must be quick” Aragorn whispered. We turned around but where blinded by white light. Gimli’s ax was shattered, Legolas arrow cast away and the swords got too hot to be touched, while my chain was tied to the ground.

“You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits.” A strangely familiar voice said. “Where are they?” Aragorn asked. The voice answered: “They passed this way the day before yesterday.” I had an idea whose voices that could be, but that was impossible… wasn’t it? “They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?” “Who are you?” It was barely more than a whisper when Aragorn asked this. “Show yourself!” he exclaimed stronger. The bright light slowly vanished, revealing an all too well-known figure. “It cannot be” Aragorn muttered. “Gandalf?” I faintly whispered. Legolas, Boromir and Gimli bowed while I just stood there in shock. “You fell.” Aragorn wondered. “Through fire and water…” He told us his story. How he had defeated the Balrog and how he had been sent back to life to fulfill his task. “Gandalf” Aragorn said lowly. “Gandalf? Yes. That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name.” He mused. “I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now at the turn of tides.” I could finally move again, now that I had processed this was as real as is fall. I flung myself at him, embracing the wizard tightly.

We were back to moving. Why were we always moving? My wounded side began protesting. I ignored it, knowing that that could be very, very foolish. “One stage of your journey is over. Another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed. Once out of the forest, Gandalf whistled. Two white stallions came, one a little larger than the other, both beautiful at the young morning and white as moonlight. The men stared in wonder at them, while Gandalf only smiled. “Those are Mearas unless my eyes are cheated by some spell.” Legolas said impressed. “Kyrion” I laughed when my stallion came to me. “Shadowfax”, Gandalf introduced the larger stallion, “He is the lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers.” “Not to forget he is the father of Kyrion, making my horse the second fastest of Middle-Earth.” I laughed, mounting my beloved horse. Our way to Edoras was fast, now that Aragorn’s horse Hasufel only had to support single weight.

I was so glad to ride my own horse when we arrived at Edoras. Hasufel was a good horse but Kyrion’s gaits simply were smoother. Not to mention the missing of friction because of a saddle and no need for reins as I rode him the elven way, as did Legolas with Arod. “Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld.” Gandalf voiced when we came in sight of the city, “There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown.” According to Gandalf, Saruman’s influence on Théoden was strong and only grew with each passing day. “Be careful what you say”, the wizard warned us, “Do not look for welcome here. And so we came to the capital of Rohan.


	3. Théoden King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of the salvation of a king and the salvation of a prince

The city of Rohan was a picture of sadness. Riding towards the palace we saw a tall and slender figure with golden blonde hair in a white dress standing on a high platform. “You will find more cheer on every graveyard” Gimli spoke my thoughts. Once we arrived at the palace the chief of guards said: “I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue.” Gandalf nodded to us and we stripped of our weaponry. First I placed the obvious weapons in the guards’ hands. Multiple daggers from my belt and boots, a short and slim sword, bow and arrow and my chain. Then there were the not-so-obvious ones. Blades hidden under the legs of my pants and under the sleeves of my tunic, a needle-like blade from my back and a tiny dagger hidden in my cleavage. I even had to give them my bag because of the medical supplies in it. But what they forgot was the pin I used to keep the masses of dark hair in check. “Your staff” The chief of guards told Gandalf. “You would not part an old man from his walking stick.” He asked rhetorically. And in fact, the man gave in. ‘Fool’, I thought. But just like Aragorn who had a smirk on his face speaking of the same thought, I said nothing.

“The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late Théoden King.” Gandalf spoke with loud voice, approaching the king releasing the Legolas’ arm which he had used for support in order to keep up the disguise. When the king spoke it was slowly and exhausted. He was old and blind because of Saruman’s magic. When Grima talked I could barely suppress a shudder and moved closer to Legolas. When Grima noticed the staff we were attacked by the guards and could barely defend ourselves as we were unarmed. My poisoned hair pin was of small use because soon I was on my knees arms painfully held on my back. While the others were not held, it seemed I was thought dangerous because no one seemed it necessary to release me. Only after Gandalf had freed Théoden of Saruman they finally let go of me. The girl I had seen on the platform ran in and to the king who now was younger again. It seemed as if she was the king’s niece Éowyn, Éomer’s sister. After the banishment of Grima Wormtongue, Théoden asked for his son Théodred and everyone got silent. “My lord, he’s… he’s dead” Éowyn told the king under tears. I looked at her. “How long?” I asked hastily, grabbing my bag. “An hour only” She replied. “Then it’s not yet too late. Take me to him, I’m an elven healer, I learned from Elrond himself, maybe I can help him.”

In fact, Théodred wasn’t even dead yet, when I arrived at his chamber. His breathing and heart pace were so low and slow that it could not be noticed by a human but he was still alive. Barely. I ordered hot and cold water and clean cloth to wash his wounds and prepared the medicine. Some herbs mixed with the hot water gave a nourishing drink and with a few drops of the juice of a special flower the cold water would help the wounds heal.

It took long but in the end, I knew Théodred would live. “How can I thank you?” Éowyn asked, eyes filled with tears of joy. “Stop crying” I suggested smiling before heading back to my friends. Healing Théodred had exhausted me and now the finally closed wound from way back in Moria troubled me again. Coming into the hall I noticed they were discussing about the right way to proceed. Sitting down close to Legolas I took a deep breath. Because I did not understand the finer arts of warfare I did not listen to the talking and instead focused on the meal Éowyn gave me. Only to discover that I couldn’t indulge it. I had only swallowed a spoon full and already my stomach rebelled and refused. I writhed in pain. Immediately Legolas was by my side. “ _What is it my love_ ” he asked me. “ _I don’t know. I can’t indulge the food. That has never happened._ ” When Aragorn, who had heard my words asked Éowyn for the lightest meal I could get we found out that even that was refuse by my stomach. I looked around in my bag in hope of something that could help and found Lembas bread I still had from Lórien. Trying it, I had luck. No pain, no problems at all. I was glad.

When Théoden decided to lead his people to Helm’s Deep, Gandalf rode out for help. Upon leaving I found my eagle buzzard, Alagos, a loyal companion with Kyrion. I was happy to see him. When we were on the long way to Helm’s Deep he flew above us, looking out what was to come, guarding us from what lied behind. I rode beside Legolas, talking to him about what we dreamed of doing once this all was said and done.


	4. Helm's Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of fathers and daughters and the realization of a fatal mistake
> 
> And of a fighter and a tragic twist of fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I wanted to give you this but couldn't decide yet wether to include or exclude the battle I splitted this chapter... The other half should be up soon too
> 
> \--------
> 
> Finally the updated version (under the line)

I saw Éowyn listening to stories of Gimli on our way, but more often I saw her with Théodred. I had forbidden him to ride as he was still too week, so now he laid on a cart pulled by his horse. She sat with him, laughed with him. She often was the one to change his bandages and usually the one to feed him. I could have sworn I even saw her kissing him once. But even when I wasn’t sure about the last, it was obvious the two were in love. I was happy for them.

Later, when we were attacked by a warg-rider scout, Aragorn told me to go with the unarmed. “What? Why should I?” “Because you are weak because you have only eaten Lembas since we left from Lothlórien and you exhausted yourself by healing the prince. I won’t let you fight!” he replied. I snorted. “How good that it’s not your place to tell me anything!” He retorted angrily: “It is, because I am your father. And I say: you won’t fight!” I stared at him in shock. He was my… But… Anger hit me in hot waves. “Then where were you the last twenty-one years? Where were you all the time my mother cried over you? Where were you all the times her grief chained her to her bed?” I asked him furiously. “You are not my father! I have no father! I hate you!” With that I turned Kyrion on his hind legs and stormed away.

I did what Aragorn had asked of me. But only because I did not want to be closer to him than needed and because I knew he was right when he said I was too weak to fight. Waiting in Helm’s Deep for the return of the warriors I tended to Théodred’s wounds and finally found the time to rightfully tend my own. When Éowyn and I heard of the returning we ran to the gates. The first I saw was Legolas, mostly unharmed, and my heart was filled with joy. But then I noticed the absence of someone else. “Where’s Aragorn?” I asked them. No one answered. I repeated with more force: “Where. Is. Aragorn?” Slowly, Legolas opened his hand and revealed an all too well-known pendant. The evenstar my mother had given to Aragorn. “He fell.” Boromir voiced sadly. I broke down. My father was dead; now that I had finally known who he was I had only lost him again. And the last words I had said to him were that I’d hate him. I fell against Legolas chest crying and he simply gathered me in his arms and brought me to the room I was assigned to. Like the night Gandalf fell, my beloved held me silently, comforting me with his presence. Our love was a silent one, shown in little things like how he would always with one eye watch over me during battles, like I would tend his wounds as gently as I could, like moments like these when he would comfort me and receive comfort in that.

I came down to talk to Legolas about how to go on when I saw him talking to… Aragorn! I ran towards them and flung myself at my father. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I don’t hate you.” I whispered under tears. “Sh, sh.” He soothed me. “I know. I know. It’s alright, it’s alright.” Once I finally let go of him I pulled out Mother’s pendant and handed it to him. “ _Thank you_ ” he mouthed.

While he told Théoden what was to come I tended his wounds before I stood beside Legolas again, now with renewed energy. When we were on the walls, examining the fortress I felt a dragging pain from my wound. The next second I fell on my knees, fresh blood pooling from the reopened wound and all energy gone as I realized what the missing of pain for the time of our search had been. The wound had infected with _Creeping Death_ and I hadn’t treated it properly. My chances of surviving were slim at best.

 

* * *

 

 

I lay on a bed of hay in the caves. Frustration rolled off me in waves. I should be out there, fighting by my father’s and friends’ sides as the warrior I was, not lying here in the women’s and children’s hide out. But I would most likely not pass the night anyway, so why bother myself with fighting? I’d die on battle field or here. Same difference. I could feel the pain creeping up inside me again. This was simply too much. The knowledge, that I would most likely never see my father or Legolas again – even should I survive this night –, alone was enough to make me drop my will to fight it.

After what felt like half an eternity of battle sounds, the pain suddenly washed over me in waves. My whole body tensed and I couldn’t help but throwing myself from side to side, kicking and screaming in pain and desperation. My whole body burned like fire, my heart beat was way too fast and it was too hot. I felt calloused hands hold me down and soft cold ones on my forehead. As a new wave of pain hit my, stronger now then everything before, I tensed one last time, only to fall loose afterwards, unable to move a single muscle. When the world slowly sank into darkness I heard the horn of victory far, so endlessly far away.


	5. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of a dead girl and a dream

*** Éowyn’s PoV ***  
Only moments after I saw Lady Auriel die I heard the horn of victory. Our horn of victory. I did not know how we managed to win but right now I didn’t really care. I had to deliver the news of the half-elvin’s death to my king… and said half-elvin’s father and lover. I could certainly think of things I would like more to tell, especially because I was eternally grateful to Lady Auriel for rescuing Théodred. Slowly I walked into the hall, where they were preparing for the victory feast. Lord Aragorn, Lady Auriel’s father stood close to my uncle and king, so did the blonde elf, though he was pacing back and forth. I took a deep breath and braced myself. When they noticed me, they turned around and watched me expectantly. “How is she? Can I see her?” The elf immediately asked. I looked down. “You can see her, of that I am sure, have you not lost your sight to war, but I don’t think she would see you.” I looked up into the questioning eyes of the elf before returning my glance to my feet once more. “Lady Auriel is… she is…” 'Breathe, Éowyn.' I told myself “Lady Auriel died, only moments before we heard the victory horn. Her wound inflicted illness was too strong in the end.” That was the moment in which glass shattered.  
*** Éowyn’s PoV END ***  
  
*** Neutral PoV ***  
Upon the news of Auriel’s death, Aragorn’s glass broke. “Don’t lie to us. Auriel is strong and too will-full to ever yield to anything.” Legolas insisted. “I swear by my life that I tell nothing but the truth. If you don’t believe me, go to her chamber, were we brought her until the funeral.” Éowyn had barely spoken those words when the elf was already gone.  
In Auriel’s room Legolas sat by her bed, holding her cold hand, tears flowing down his face silently. “ _Why didn’t you say something about your wound, my love?_ ” he asked the lifeless corpse of his beloved. “ _When we were reunited I offered you an eternity of love. I will always love you Auriel that I have promised you then and I promise you now. There will never be another female, be it elven kind or not, that will take a hold of my heart. I am yours, my beloved, forever._ ” “Legolas, can you give a father a private moment at the bed of his dead daughter?” Aragorn asked. The blonde elf looked up. Without a word he stood up, nodded and left, making the ranger sigh.  
*** Neutral PoV END ***  
  
In my dream I stood on the wall of Helm’s Deep by Legolas side. The elf looked over the battlefield into the night silently. “ _Don’t blame yourself, Legolas. It was not your fault. There is nothing you could have possibly done._ ” I said, trying to comfort my beloved. He looked at me in wonder. “ _I should have known that something was wrong with you._ ” He countered. “ _There’s no way you could have known._ ” I looked up to the star-graced sky. “ _Elendil’s light shines bright tonight. Good. That means the healing power of the star-well of Lórien will be renewed, making its water all the more powerful._ ” I felt the dream nearing its end, so I turned to Legolas again. “ _Be strong my love, Middle-Earth still needs you._ ” I kissed him chastely before I dissolved into air.


	6. Wide Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of a cure and a girl that hates being dependant (but can't help being exactly that)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long time, but my personal life was really busy and upside-down and all...

*** Neutral PoV ***

When Legolas was alone again, standing in the cool night’s air on the wall of Helm’s Deep, he blinked. Once, twice, three times, when suddenly it dawned him. The elven warrior rushed back to Auriel’s chamber and flipped through her bag hastily. Relief flooded him when his slender fingers gripped the flask, the sparkling silvery liquid swaying up and down the walls. Slowly Legolas sat the flask on Auriel’s cold, pale lips and let a little amount of the water of Lórien’s star-well flow into the half-elvin’s mouth. Then all he could do was waiting by her side and hope for the best. Legolas grasped her hand and after gently placing a soft kiss to her knuckles he just held it.

*** Neutral PoV END ***

When my eyes snapped open, at first I felt like I was under water. My vision was blurry, the sounds around me seemed muffles and I could hardly breathe. Gasping for air I struggled, trying to regain my senses. I felt warm hands around mine and looked sideways. With my slowly clearing vision I could see Legolas by my side, face tear-stained and glance somewhat broken. “ _It’s alright_ ” I wanted to say but my throat was hoarse. “ _Don’t talk my love_ ” Legolas said stroking my hand gently, leaning down as if to give me a soft kiss but instead blowing air into my lungs, ending my failing attempts at breathing. Slowly I calmed. My vision was clear now and so was my hearing. The only thing I still didn’t quite manage was to breathe on my own. Even though I could get some air into my lungs I was far too weak to keep the needed effort up for long and could not really fill my lungs, so Legolas had to blow air into my lungs every few minutes. He gathered me in his arms and carried me down. I snuggled as close to him as I possibly could, seeking the comforting warmth of his chest as the world seemed too loud and bright to me and I couldn’t help being frightened like a kitten. And so I hid in my beloved’s arms as he brought me to the hall.

My father rushed to us as he saw me in Legolas arms. “How?” he asked breathless. “Galadriel’s gift to her” Legolas answered as I still couldn’t find the strength or breath to create sounds accurately enough to be understood. The elf gave me another kiss, filling my lungs with air once more. I felt tired. Drained and exhausted from the efforts it took me to simply stay alive. Legolas must have noticed because he whispered in my ear: “ _Sleep, I’ll keep you safe_ ” And so I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

Upon waking up again, I felt hungry. I was in my room again, Legolas by my side, still aiding me breathe. On the bedside table there laid a bit of Lembas bread. Seeing the hunger in my eyes Legolas broke a crumb off it and fed it to me. It was difficult to ingest even this bit but I did it and could immediately feel the strengthening effect it had on me. Though I still couldn’t breathe on my own, it was easier now, which was good. I didn’t like being dependent of anyone, even if it was Legolas.

As time proceeded I grew stronger again, and with the strength also came the ability to breathe on my own again. Of course there was no way I could possibly participate in battle anytime soon, but at least I was strong enough to ride, which was good as Gandalf led us to Isengard.


End file.
